Cherry Blossoms
by DragonScales0023
Summary: A short story of how Natsu and Lucy came to be. Not sure long it'll go yet. Inspired by the episode, cherry Blossom's festival. In my own words.
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own FairyTail

Chapter 1

Team Natsu were out on a job request. On top of mt. Hakobe in search for the famous herb plant. They had been looking for quite awhile now, but still nothing. The weather had been intensifing every few minutes which didn't sit to well with a young blond wizard.

"Geeez guys do we always have to pick these intense jobs, I'm freezing my butt off here. Whowaa!!!!" Lucy said, as a gust of wind came in full force.

"This weather is freaken insane".

You would think I'd learn from last time coming up here." she said while hugging herself.

she had worn blue short shorts and a green fitted tank top that really showed her toned figure well. It definitely wasn't the type of clothing to be wearing on a blizzardy mountain.

"Well I can warm your butt up if you want Luce, Ah Ha Ha Ha.. Toastyy!" Natsu said, grinning vigorously. He couldn't help but tease her on the situation.

Lucy feeling utterly embarrassed from what Natsu had said. Earned him a well deserved Smack to the head.

"Clunk !!..smack !!.."

"As if I let you touch my butt you perv!!," she screamed almost blowing his ear drums out.

"Ouchhhh! hey I was just joking Lucy sheesh".. Rubbing the top of his head from being clunked. Abusive much geeez,"

she began walking away leaving him behind. As he stood there daised in a trance, looking at her walk away.

Ideas had came to mind of ways to help her, but nothing was really good to Natsu's liking. Looking down at a piece of his clothing, finally knew what to do.

Natsu quickly running up to her.

"Hey wait up Lucy" causing her to turn around. she had stop to answer him briefly.

"What'd is it this time Natsu?" Still sounding a little irritated at him.

"Here Luz take this, it'll keep you warm for now."

Natsu walking even closer to Lucy. He inched forward into her person causing her to feel a little nervous of how close they were with each other.

"uhhh..uhh..What'd are you doing ?".. Lucy with a slight blush and stutter asked him, Feeling a bit nervous of what Natsu was going to do.

He ignored her question and just went on to do what he had thought would help her.

"You can just give it back to me when we get back to the guilt, kay" he said while giving her one of his warm felt smiles.

He had given her his scarf, Wrapping it around her neck keeping it from freezing even more so.

Lucy a bit stunned of the gesture he was presenting, just looked at him with warm felt eyes, and a little uneasy. Not because of what he did, but because of what the scarf ment to him.

"Natsu are you sure about this? I mean, Igneel gave you this scarf. So I know how much you treasure it." Lucy said in a soft caring tone.

Natsu just smiled at her and nodded as he began to answer her.

"Yeah of course I'm sure Luz, you need it more then I do right now and considering the clothes your wearing. You'll definitely need it." Natsu began chuckling a bit.

Lucy pouted, blushing a bit but knew it was true.

"Very funny Natsu" she said still freezing.

Watching her still shiver he began igniting flames from his hands as he was reaching out to touch her, she quickly took a step back afraid of being burned.

"Are you trying to set me on fire Natsu or is this another one of your childish pranks."

"Relax Lucy these flames don't burn and no pranking this time I promise.

Let me explain, you see mhhh."

Lucy couldn't help but smile and giggle at Natsu's face expression when he would try to come up with ways to explain himself.

"Don't give yourself a headache now," She couldn't help but tease him.

"Very funny, but I won't... I've got it," quickly changing the subject.

"Okay see these flames here, you could say they act as a Troia enchantment. Its Like the one Wendy uses on me for motion sickness. Only this type of troia spell is to balance the warmth of a person's body."

As he finished explaining, but Lucy was still not completely convinced at his response.

"Your not lying to me are you?" she said still not believing him.

"i wouldnt lie to you luz, thats something I would never do."

Lucy watching his face expression knowing very well he wouldnt lie to anyone. she gave him a nod that it was okay to begin the Troia spell.

"Very well then", Natsu began igniting the flames again from both hands. He was about to begin, but had another idea. With lighting speed he reached for her butt warming it up intensely.

Lucy Yelped droping her guard, unable to react soon just stood there shocked until finally snapping back and giving him a hard fist to the head.

"Your such a child,"

Walking away from him again with an irradiated animated look. She was soon wrapped by his arms around her waist in a warm embrace.

"eeeep heeyy what are yoo..."

Was all she could say before being engulfed in warmth. Sinking into his warmth that was radiating from within him. she could feel his strong arms pulsing with each wave on her stomach.

"Sorry Lucy." he said with a low tone voice. which caused Lucy to shiver at the sound of him.

"Your still shivering should I increase the flames more?, he said worried it wasn't enough.

Blushing more then usual. It wasn't the reason why she was shivering. Trying to Respond to him as confident as possible, but to no avail.

"its..ff.fine Na..Natsu dont worry about it ahehe" sounding nervous around him.

"Geez whats with me just now. All he did was ask a question, get a grip."

Lucy turned her head behind her and found herself staring at him looking up at his eyes. The way they looked so focused on helping. So full of care, so full of light. she was truly mesmerized.

Natsu finally breaking the silence.

"That'll keep you warm until we head back to the guild," finally letting go of her,

Natsu smiling widely with eyes closed.

"Come on we should probably keep walking before we get even more further behind"

Continuing to walk up ahead. Lucy just stayed back for a minute admiring him from the distance a little bit loss for words..all she could think of was the moment that had just happened. The closeness that she had felt was so wonderful to her.

Lucy couldn't help but smile looking down at the snowy floor, playing with her feet in a nervous way. She looked at the scarf again and snuggled even more into it. Smelling his scent on it she could not get enough of it.

"Thank you Natsu" she said in a low tone that only she could hear. She looked up and soon followed continuing her pace behind him in search for the famous plant.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I dont own FairyTail

Chapter 2

"Are you sure this plant even exists you guys. It sounds to good to be true", said Happy.

"Dont worry will find it just you wait", Erza spoke confidentially.

"It's gotta be here, Why would someone just post it on the request board if it didnt exist",said natsu with his arms behind his head.

"Indeed the guy that requested this rare herb wouldn't have lied, considering the amount of jewl he's willing to pay us," said Erza.

"Plus if we can find an access of them we can take some back to the guild and using them as bingo prices, for Fiore's annual cherry blossom party."

Natsu upon hearing that couldn't help but agree more. Unable to hold in his excitement, he spoke up in his energetic loud voice.

"Ohh Man I'm all fired up now! Hey herbs where are you ? Come on out and fight me"

"Hey Natsu shut up," retorted Gray at Natsu's outburst.

"What'd you say frosty?"

Natsu now in Gray's face ready to throw the first punch.

"You herd me pyro," Gray smiling cocky. Which was pissing off Natsu.

"Lets go then snowflake"

Natsu readying in his fighting stance, both hands in gulfed in flames.

"I'll take you on right now flame brain" Gray following suit, as he was ready to unleash an Ice attack.

But sadly forgot who was with them on the mission. For a split second it cost them.

Erza was there watching and soon made the move. She quickly put a stop to it. Before the brawl even started, she pulled on both their ears hard and tight.

"Come on boys we have a mission to complete," dragging both wizards along with her.

"Aye Sir" both Natsu and Gray saying it simultaneously in a frighten tone. They both quickly settled down afraid of suffering any more injuries from the firery red head.

"Ehh.. I really hope we find this plant soon before we all end up freezing completely, I can't even feel my legs anymore," said Wendy in a worrying freezing voice.

she had been wearing a short orange dress that went above her knees.

"Oh come now child it isn't that bad. How are you suppose to deal with future jobs like this one, if you can't even handle a little snow," said the little exceed that goes by the name of Carla.

"Sheesh isn't that a bit harsh much", Lucy thought to herself. Feeling sorry for her teammate. She was trying to think of an idea that would keep her teamate warm.

"Hmm I've got it snapping her fingers... Open Gate of the Clock Constellation Horologium.

Here Wendy come inside with me and lets stay warm together," smiling at her. As Wendy followed her into the Grandfather clock spirit.

"Thank you Lucy I owe you one."she said, instintly feeling the warmth in her freezing legs.

A few mintutes had gone by and Wendy was beginning to notice a very familiar scent coming from inside the clock spirit. she knew she'd smelled it before, but just couldnt quite put her finger on it. Though her sharp nose senses and amazing intelligence figured out the scent.

"Natsu",she thought and looked at Lucy who had been wearing his scarf.

"He probably lended it to her to keep her warm." she thought, smiling at the kindness he always showed. Something that she always admired from him.

"I see big brother Natsu lended you his scarf" Wendy breaking the silence between them.

"oh uhh ahehe yeah he did, she responded shyly. I was freezing and so he offered it to me", Looking down at her feet avoiding eye contact to hide the small blush.

"Thats Natsu for yah. Always looking out after his friends to make sure there safe and happy, Wendy responded."

Both sharing a small laugh. As they changed the topic to discuss what they would be wearing for the Cherry Blossom Festival. It would be there first time attending as fairy tail wizards after all. The excitement on there faces only grew as they imagined all there friends having a good time laughing, drinking. and pigging out on food all day.

Lucy had also imagined about seeing the blossom petals being released into the blissful night sky with a pink haired wizard. A blush that would have been seen easily if not for her burying her face in Natsu's scarf.

"what's with these images all of a sudden". Lucy trying to shake off what could be just a daydreaming thought.

Calming herself down a bit. She felt safe to looked up again and noticed Natsu from inside Horologium, looking up into the sky.

"Wonder what he's doing looking up" she thought.

Natsu who had been sniffing the air to pick up the scent of the herb plant was having trouble finding it even with his razor sharp nose senses.

"Pick up anthing yet Natsu," Erza hoping to finally get some good news as even she began to feel the brutal freezing weather.

"Not yet Erz, I dont smell any... Wait I got something, follow me. Happy lets go little buddy."

"Aye sir" Happy responded.

As both took of full throttle running and Happy flying up the peak of the mountain not wasting anytime.

"Geez Man wait for the rest of us" Gray now following pursuit trying to keep up with the running pyro.

"Ughh here we go again, running off like an idiot. When will he learn its not the way to do things." Erza rubbing her tempo as if getting a headache.

Looking back to her other teamates she started calling out to them.

"Hurry up you three, time to pick up the pase." She said, quickly requipping into her lighting empress armor to follow Natsu and Gray.

Bad timing had occurred for Wendy and Lucy as Horologium time had expired. Giving them a fellow goodbye before returning back to the Celestial World. Instantly they could feel the temperature drastically change. Even for Lucy who wondered if the Troia spell was weakening.

"whaa !! wh..wh..why is it getting cold again, I thought Natsu said the spell would last till we got back home. He's so getting a serious butt kicking when we get back."

As another gust of wind hit causing both wizards to hug each other in an attempt to keep warm. Following suit of the others still embraced in a hug they reached the top seeing the battle that already begun.

"It seems will be getting a nice juicy bonus I herd white Wyvern scales go for alot of jewl."

Gray now launching snow cannon balls from his ice bazooka maker magic.

"Alright lets get this party started then shall we. Fire Dragon: Brillent flaamme!!"

Natsu launching a huge fireball at the Blizzard Vern.

He quickly deflected both attacks which were now heading towards Wendy, Carla, Happy and Lucy. They managed to dodge them last minute. As they breathed a sign of relief.

"Try deflecting this... lighting stream havoc" Erza now trying her luck in hitting it but quickly dodged the attack, now heading towards Natsu and Gray.

"Ohh Ohh" said Gray as it came it's way bracing for the pain.

"what in the heck" was all Natsu could say before the explosion hit both of them.

"Eeeeyakk Eeeyakk !!" Both said after being hit by the attack.

"Idiots dont you now how to dodge" Erza said in an irradiated voice.

"Ehh Yeahh... of course" Gray responed dumbly in a shocked toast state.

"But it came at us so fast," said Natsu in a raspy voice who he to was in the same state as Gray.

Just then the Wyvern had switched targets and was now heading towards Lucy and Wendy in an enraged state.

"Hey where yah going", yelled Natsu.

grrr nooo!! "Gray give me a boost" Natsu reading himself, heading towards them.

"You got it ice make Geyser," Gray launching an enormous stream of ice towards Natsu giving him the extra boost needed to make it in time.

"Get down!!" Natsu pushing both wizards out of the way protecting them both. The Wyvern's sharp claw dugged into his back and left arm tearing skin. Still holding onto Natsu the wyvern finally swung him into a large boulder causing it to finally let go.

"Natsu!!" Both Wendy and Lucy cried out as they saw him be battered around unmercifully.

Running towards their teamates aid The two young wizards could feel there blood turn could with each step they took.

Finally reaching him, what they saw left them turning there heads for a second. Natsu had been trapped inside a crater of the boulder. With quick thinking Lucy summond virgo to assist her in freeing Natsu. As he carfully landed in her arms.

Wendy had already started healing him, with tears in her eyes, she stayed focused.

"I'm not letting you go so soon big brother Natsu, you mean so much to all of us. If it wasn't for you and Erza, I wouldn't. have met everyone in Fairy Tail. Not to mention you saved my guilt from nirvana, and so I wont give up on you." Wendy more determined enhanced your healing even more as the wounds began closing rapidly.

"Sky Magic sure is amazing isn't princess, said virgo as she turned to face Lucy who was in tears.

"Time and time again Natsu, you throw yourself at your enemy inorder to protect us. Without worrying about your own heal When does it stop?." as sbe cried uncontrollably.

Just then a Voice had respond as if on time to answer her.

"It won't ever stop, I will always protect my family." as she looked down. A smile was placed on her face looking at the young pink haired wizard who also had a smile on his face, eyes still closed.

Lucy had asked Virgo for some bandages and a new shirt for him. Quickly wrapping his arm as Wendy continued recovering him.

Virgo had teased Lucy again about loving Natsu and blushed even more then ever as she quicky turned down the comment Virgo said.

A Few moments had passed, since the incident. Erza and Gray had arrived moments later. They all have been waiting for him to wake up. As if on cue, Natsu had began opening up his eyes up. staring at everyone, he softly spoke.

"Mmmh Man feels like one of Erza's beatings unleashed on me" said Natsu.

Everyone chuckled as he sat up, looking at Lucy and Wendy.

Thanks you guys, really glad you both came along" grinning widley even though in pain.

"Ahh ehhh, thats gonna hurt for awhile, im definitely gonna feel that in the morning."

"I did all I could for now, the pain will still be there sorry about that." Wendy said.

"Dont worry you did amazing" Giving Wendy a big high five.

"Thanks again virgo" Lucy said.

"Your welcome princess, if you need anything else just call", as she headed back to the Celestial World.

"Thanks a million Lucy" he said. Being oblivious as to why her cheeks were getting pink.

Now then, Brushing of the pain he finally had enough with the beast. As it continued to glide above them.

So nice of you to wait for me,

"Let see you try repelling this, Dragon Slayer Secrets: Flame Lotus exploding flame blade!!"

A massive shockwave rattled the peak of the mountain from the attack he unleashed leaving the wyvern in a twichy state.

"Geez overkill much" Gray smirking at a well job done.

"Natsu are you...?" Erza worrying about his condition.

"ohh yeah im fine...piece of cake." grinning as if nothing happened.

"well if you say so..."

"avalanche!! " she was cut off by a screaming Lucy who was unable to escape been hit with the cascading snow coming down rapidly. Popping up her head from under the snow.

"Well that was enjoyable" she sarcastically said. As she popped out of the freezing snow.

They settled down from the unexpected avalanche and began picking out the herbs from the snow, as well as the scales of the Wyvern. Once they were done they started to head back down the mountain as the falling snow began to increase drastically.


	3. chapter 3

disclaimer: I dont own fairy tail

S"Achoo, achoo gehh Why me ?." Said Lucy, who was continuing to sneeze repeatedly.

"Gesundheit. Your not getting sick now are you Lucy?" Natsu asking in a mild worried tone.

"I sure hope not, it would suck now more then ever, considering the festival is in two days. Gahh I'm blaming you for it. She said."

"Meeee, Why me ?"

"Because, you said that your flame troia was gonna last until we got back to the guild. Plus you created an avalanche dummy," She stated in an unpleasant mood.

Natsu knowing why it was his fault, just stayed quiet until she cooled off.

"Umm im sorry, if you don't mind me interupting, said the young wind dragon slayer. I over heard you talking about troia?

"yeah Natsu over here goofed up the spell"

"No I didnt I got it right. I just miss timed when it would wear off, mummbling the last part to himself.

"Actually he didn't get it wrong Wendy explained. You see troia are like quick boosts so they eventually get weaker as time passes. I thought I told you Natsu ni-san."

"Ohh I..I hehe.. I must of, sort of zoned out at that last part when you were teaching me how to use it. Hehe sorry Wendy." Natsu rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Leave it to Natsu to goof up and not pay attention." Said Lucy in jokingly way.

As they continued to walk, the weather had increased intensely it was almost zero visibility. The group were seen struggling to get down the mountain. They continued to battle through the storm and the relentless winds howling into the sky. Making it difficult to keep there feets stabled to the slippery terrain, and trying to keep their eyes opened without having them dry up.

The temperature dropping rapidly and the sun going down wasn't helping the cause. Struggling with the intense blizzard, they kept proceeding forward.

Natsu seeing how he's team minus Gray, who was already use to this type of weather were struggling. He began to think how to help them. Thinking wasnt he's strong point but nontheless, an idea quickly came to him acting fast he put his plan into action.

"Here goes!! Fire Dragon flame cyclone." He broke the silent. Everyone now turning to face him of what he was yelling about.

As flames began to ignite from his hands causing them to be manipulated in the form of a mini cyclone. Flames began mildly spinning around his guild mates. They instintly felt the warmth of the air. Everybody feeling a sign of relieve.

Like the rays of the sun breaking through the clouds.

Lucy was mesmerized by the flames. With an amazed look, She couldn't help but keep staring at the way the flames moved.

Surrounding her. She mildly spoke in her mind.

"You would think fire would burn your skin off. Yet it feels like a sanctuary of warmth."

Turning her head to face Natsu she spoke under here breath.

"Who would have thought he could come up with a brilliant idea. Creating something so beautiful and harmless. Especially coming from him of all people the one who destroys everything.", Quietly laughing to herself at the last part.

Watching the flames around him showed a new light to him, she couldnt help but stare at the way he lit up like a spark. Something surrounded by his element gave him new features.

Feeling herself warming up even more then usual she turned away, she felt confused as to why it was happening so fast. She touched her face with her hands to feel just how warm she had gotten.

"Am I getting a fever," she said to herself, clearly knowning it was something much more different.

"I.. I cant be.. Can..can I ? she said stuttering to herself.

Turning to face him again, her eyes closing ever so slightly in admiration, while placing a hand on her heart in a loving way.

Just then thoughts of Natsu being around her, warming her body with his body heat, his arms wrapping around her waist started popping up. Lucy's eyes fully closed continued her day dream of her and Natsu sharing a place together, enjoying a warm bath, while he massaged her back, as she did the same for him. Sharing a moment of love. Lucy was in utter bliss, as her day dream intensified calling him to join her to sleep with her in bed. The beginning image of him under the sheets with her, were soon fading, as she heard someone calling out to her.

She started to feel someone nudging at her, and after a few more seconds quickly opened her eyes, a shy blush had appeared on her face.

Staring at the floor Lucy couldn't believe what she imagined. Her and Natsu living together, sharing a bed together and..., Shaking off the images once again blushing even more so this time.

"Natsu what did you do to me ? she said in her mind while blushing lovingly.

Still lost in thought and dazed, she hadn't completely noticed the person in front of her calling, until the voice and the person's figure became clearer to her.

"Hey Lucy.. Lucy is everything okay?, he called out to her while softly shaking her."

Fully knowing now who it was. she was

trying to Respond to him calmly, but her mind was still to dased.

"Uhh.. uhh..yeah everything's fine Natsu" she said, Sounding so nervous in front of him.

"Are you sure ?, your face is a bit pink" he continued.

"Yeah im sure, it's probably just a small fever I'm getting, she lied."

"Well then if you say so. Here hop on and I'll carry you." Natsu turning his back to her so she can climb on him.

Lucy feeling a little unease about being carried by him considering the images she had of him didnt think it was a good idea. Her heart was leading her to him. She and her heart both knew what they wanted and without a thought more she had climbed onto his back.

"Hold on tight okays, and dont worry I'll keep you save, I promise, flashing one of his warm smiles.

Lucy did as he said and was holding onto Natsu firmly, instintly feeling his warmth radiating from his body, once again having the feelings as before reappear on her mind, brought her something very unusual and embarrassing. Feeling something wet near her thighs shocked Lucy from her thoughts. She instead wondered what dripped from between her inner thighs. Thinking the worst she made a mental note of the month and day, but soon remebered it wasn't time for that yet to happen. In an instint she knew what had happened. Hoping he wouldnt notice, she quickly brushed it off from her memory instead, Looking at his smile as he turned to face her, She could feel herself begin to imagine his warm lips on hers, quickly shaking it off again. she did admit enjoying the comfort he brought her.

"What did he do to me, to act this way around him ?" she asked herself again.

"I mean he's my bestfriend for crying out loud plus he's annoying sometimes and very loud too. Then again he is really kind and cares for all of us, not to mention he can be cute when he sleeps and... ohh boy unable to finish her sentence just burried her face in his back.

"Hey now, Stop tickling my neck will yeah" he said.

Lucy at hearing this decided to mess with him.

"No way this is pay back for entering my room without permission," as she continued to nuzzle her hair on the back of his neck causing him to feel ticklish.

"Your gonna make me loose my balance, Im already having trouble carrying you. Stop eating so much at night will yea, said Natsu."

"Hey im not heavy," as she pulled his ears back with rage.

"Gah.. gahh.. i was joking let go now, he said in pain

"Nuh uhh you said to hold on tight remember."

"Not like that, you know what i ment"

After a few more seconds she had let go of his ears, and went back to gripping on his neck for security.

Feeling save in his presences soon began to feel sleepy, as the warmth from him began to feel like a cozy blanket.

As if a sixth sense, he spoke up to her,

"Luce if your tired go ahead and sleep dont worry I'll keep you save." he said

she nodded and soon after fell asleep on his back smiling.

Natsu hearing her softly snore quietly let out a chuckle and increased his body heat to prevent her from getting hyperthermia as he strengthen his grip a bit more so she wouldnt fall off.

Soon continued walking down the mountain with the rest of the group.

As watching from the distance a blue cat was joking around with himself.

"He lovveess her" Smack !! Oww Carla whyd you hit me. "shushh, you know why" she responded. As they too followed suit in getting off the mountain.


End file.
